Understand
by Abunai Himitsu
Summary: After Flash defeats Luthor and Brainiac, Batman's got a question about what happened to Flash when he "died". NotSlash, this is my first fanfic in a long time, please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DC and I don't think I ever will… pity. I just am here to try my hand at playing with some of them!

* * *

How early in the morning was it? It wasn't easy to tell with the sun beaming in through the extensive windows that lined the monitor bay. There was always some form of light coming from the exterior of the large satellite, known fondly as the Watchtower. Not many were on it as of late, not since the last major battle had been fought from within its metallic walls. Many of the engineers and workers were concentrating on reviving the central systems.

Medical staffing had their hands tied so tightly that circulation was being cut off and several nurses had fainted. Unfortunately, there was no end close at hand with all of the injuries and the continuous check-ups being performed. The only good news was that Cadmus was out of the picture and Amanda Waller was starting to see the necessity of the Justice League, or at least Batman. This was good news for the rest of the Justice League.

Still, many people were afraid that the League would suddenly explode and unleash rogue agents of doom. So, the League was going to play it safe and try to remain clear of the media. As hard as that was, everyone was doing a great job of it. There were a few exceptions. Booster Gold had made the mistake of getting too friendly with a reporter that he thought was female. Wonder Woman "accidentally" punched another reporter into a hospital bed for a week. Luckily, no lawsuit followed that incident. Batman and Green Arrow's Justice League bank accounts would be displeased for sure.

There was also the event of when Hawkgirl's hate club came and picketed her when she was saving children from a burning hospital. There is no doubt that anyone will forget an electrified mace that flew through each of the flimsy signs. Followed shortly by green hands shoving the disgruntled people to the other side of the town. It was stated that these people were interfering with the rescue that was taking place. So many things were happening lately that finally, finally, there was a moment of relaxation for a member of the League.

He had just been released from the medical ward yesterday and was already being put back to work. He felt lucky though; Batman had still been in the ward and was becoming increasingly cranky over not being released. Red arms stretched widely and folded behind the red masked head. A grin was firmly set on his lips and he kept it that way. People on the Watchtower don't ask you much when you look content. Usually, they leave you alone and he was hoping that he had that appearance.

"Flash." A deep growl shot out from behind the chair that the red spectacle sat in.

"They finally let you out, Bats?" Flash turned his face up and smiled at the pointy eared man.

"I was fine."

"Oh, so you left without permission. Aren't you worried they'll come and drag you back?"

"No." Batman sat on a chair next to the other and started typing something.

"Dude, yer only human. You need to relax a bit after… something like that." Flash propped his feet up on the console and looked at Batman.

"I'm fine." Batman typed a few more commands before he hesitated for a brief second. "Actually, shouldn't you be resting? 'You' almost died."

"Gee, thanks for bringing that up." Flash scrunched his face up and pouted momentarily when Batman continued his rapid typing.

They sat in complete silence for a while. Flash didn't think it was uncomfortable because the big, black, Bat never really spoke anyways. However, there was only so much quiet clicking sounds from Batman's fingers on the keys he could take. The only problem was what to say to Batman? Flash had no new jokes! He'd been cooped up in the tower for so long. He sighed a bit and it didn't go unnoticed by his neighbor. Batman stopped his work and turned to Flash, propping his elbow on the arm of the chair and leaning on his knuckles.

"What happened when you… left us?" Flash was startled by the Bats question.

"Of all the people…" Flash grinned and laughed. "This means you like me! You really like me!"

The speedster just had to take advantage of this knowledge somehow. Perhaps he could rub it in Superman's face and taunt the Kryptonian with being Batman's "buddy". Then again, the look on Batman's cowl covered face told him that this wasn't concern or friendship. It was something else. Flash briefly wondered if it was the man's desire to know if there was some kind of afterlife. Was the man who lurked in shadows and escaped death nightly afraid of death? No, it wasn't that. It was something else.

"Why?"

Eyes narrowed and Batman sat up stiff in his chair, spun back to the console and started typing again. Whatever it was, he didn't want Flash prying too deeply. This was going to kill Flash. Now he had to know! You can't just dangle a juicy burger in front of him and not expect him to dive for it.

"It was amazing."

Batman's typing stopped and he glanced over at Flash; waiting for more. Flash smiled wistfully and moved his hands out from behind his head, they were falling asleep anyway. Lightly, he patted the chair's arms with his red encased hands.

"I mean… there was nothing… but in a good way, y'know? It was like you guys didn't… well… matter. I don't think I would have ever had the will to leave it without Shayera pulling me out. There was… one thing though. Only one thing I saw… it was this light. The most beautiful light and I felt like it held all the happiness in the world. I wanted to touch it, like those fish in Finding Nemo. It took everything from me, but gave everything back." Flash smiled more brightly and looked out to the Earth. "Now that I'm back here, I'm scared to go back to that place."

"Why, it sounds like a dream." Batman leans back in his seat, giving Flash his undivided attention.

"Yeah, but Bats, that's what it was now. It scares me to think that I'd give anything to go back." Flash's smile fades only for a second before returning. "I don't want to go back for a long time. I just gotta tell everyone you like me better than Supes first!"

Flash had thrown his arms in front of his upper body in defense of any flying batarangs that may come at him. Nothing. Not a thing. Just the sudden sound of a chuckle emitting from the black Bat. Flash dared a glance and spotted a very small smirk on Batman's face. Now, this was a sight to see, Flash had always been sure those muscles didn't work!

"I'm sure Superman would be devastated." There was a wry bit of humor in the dark figure's voice.

"Hey, Bats? You sure you don't need some more medical attention? Yer makin' jokes now."

Batman let a scowl mar his face again and looked out the windows at the Earth. Flash grinned and joined him in staring aimlessly at the one thing that everyone involved with the League vowed to protect. Finally, a red hand reached up and rubbed the top of his head before turning to look at Batman.

"Well, now that I spilled my guts about my near death… why'd you want to know?"

Batman didn't even seem to have heard him, but Flash knew better. He just had to wait and see what the reaction was. Normally, when the red speedster asks a question too many times, people walk away. Batman was always different. He wouldn't always respond right away. Flash guessed that the poor guy had to think of the right thing to say to him. When the League first started, Flash had a knack for taking things that Batman said the wrong way. In fact, there were many times that his reactions put a large dent in the League's funds.

"I guess… I just want to understand." Batman stood up and gave a thoughtful look to Flash. "More like… I need to understand."

Flash stared up at the Bat, dumbfounded. It wasn't exactly a sufficient answer, but when the hero was about to say something, Batman was gone. Flash grumbled about sneaky people and no wonder parents tell their kids to stay away from people in trench coats. Shortly after Batman's departure, J'onn walked into the monitor bay silently. Flash twirled in his chair and grinned at the Martian. If anyone knew what Bats was talking about, he would.

"Hey, J'onn!"

"What is it, Flash?" J'onn stopped near the red hero.

"Batman asked me to tell him what happened when I almost died, when I asked him why he didn't answer. I got curious. So, I told him and then I asked him to tell me why he asked… I'm confusing myself…" Flash shook his head and said. "Bats asked me what happened and I told him. He said he just needed to understand… what's that suppose to mean?"

J'onn raised an eyebrow and seemed to ponder this question. It was some time later that the Martian finally had what he considered being the reason.

"Perhaps it has something to do with the death of his parents? Everything Batman does usually correlate to that particular event from his childhood." J'onn, feeling satisfied with his answer, turned to the video feeds.

Flash mulled this over in his mind for about a minute. His smile brightened on his face and he stood up, patting his green friend on the back and zipped out of the monitor bay. Leaving J'onn to take up the remaining time of his watch. Flash would make it up to him later somehow. The speedster skidded to a halt on a javelin that was filling with people heading to Earth. Their other mode of transporting people was still down for the time being.

Once the javelin landed on the landing bay next to the new Metrotower being constructed, Flash hopped off. He sped through cities and countryside until he reached Gotham. There was a short lapse in memory on how to get to Wayne Manor, but he got there in no time. Luckily, he did remember the entrance to the Batcave and ran right in. Like he guessed, Batman sat, cowl off and thinking, at his computer.

"What are you doing in my cave, Flash?"

"What? No exploding batarangs?" Flash's grin lessened slightly when Batman scowled. "Alright, sorry."

"I'll ask again, why are you here?"

"Um… it's just about when you said you needed to understand what I experienced."

"What about it?"

"Well… if where your parents are is anything like where I was, I'm sure they're happy. I'm sure they want you to be happy like they are."

With no cowl on to mask Batman's expression, Flash got to see an interesting new side of the fearsome hero. One could almost say that a tiny bit of appreciation and respect for speedy man was building. Batman nodded and looked back at his computer. This should have meant dismissal, but not for Flash.

"They'd probably want you to get laid, too. Maybe then you wouldn't be such a grouch." Flash did dodge a batarang then and raced to the stairs leading up to the mansion. "I'm sure Diana'd volunteer her time!"

"FLASH!"


End file.
